Noche de Chicas
by Petit Nash
Summary: Tras una larga temporada de mucho trabajo y estrés, nada relaja tanto como una tarde con verdaderas amigas. Y las amigas siempre están para ayudar, para impulsar los sueños secretos también.


N.A. Hola a todos, aquí va una nueva historia. Es algo especial. Hace unos tiempos que una de mis mejores amigas en el mundo y yo nos desconectamos la una de la otra, ella se desconectó de las redes sociales y no sé de ella... Hice esta historia para ella, por que sé que le gustaría, es su estilo. Y esperó que cuando la lea sepa que siempre estoy pensando en ella... Para _**Emmily Candy bright.**_ Te quiero nena. Estoy aquí para ti cuando quieras

**Noche de chicas**

Nada cura el estrés como la buena compañía, nada repara el animo de un terrible día como las risas compartidas, nada te calienta el alma como una amistad sincera. Y ese día había sido terrible y esa semana en general le hubiera bajado el animo hasta al más frío y valiente. Por lo que les pareció lo más sano y natural del mundo tomarse la tarde para compartir, para estar juntas y reanimarse, únicamente ellas tres. El trío perfecto: Emily, JJ y Penélope. Las chicas de la UAC.

Sabían que el trabajo no les daba todo el tiempo que hubieran querido para una escapada, para relajarse, pero se proponían exprimir el tiempo el máximo posible esa tarde, así terminaran en la madrugada, necesitaban de su compañía con urgencia.

-¿Y qué pasa si tenemos caso el lunes?- preguntó García al teléfono con sus dos amigas el sábado por la madrugada - Vamos a querer morir si nos pasamos la noche en vela-

-Pues podemos correr el riesgo- contestó JJ desde el jet del equipo tras un caso- de verdad que hace falta que salgamos las tres-

-En calidad de muy urgente- completó Emily sentada al lado de JJ

-Bueno... pero si el lunes por la mañana las dos tienen que volar al otro lado del mundo no me culpen a mi-

-Vamos García... ¿no iras a decirnos que no quieres salir?- preguntó Emily

-Claro que quiero, tanto como ustedes...- García suspiró- sólo me preocupó-

-Mira... aún tardaremos como 2 horas en aterrizar, luego revisar informes y esas cosas aburridas... o dormir un poco y luego hacer los informes aburridos, lo que sea... Pero el domingo libre lo necesitamos de verdad- le explicó JJ cansada- lo que pueda pasar el lunes nos tiene sin cuidado-

-¿Qué dice Will? ¿Y qué pasa con Henry?- preguntó de nuevo García

-No están en la ciudad, Will se lo llevó a Nueva Orleáns unos días, regresará el lunes temprano... no hay pretexto valido-

-De acuerdo- contestó García al fin- las veo mañana entonces

-Fantástico- contestaron JJ y Emily a la vez terminando la conversación. Necesitaban eso desesperadamente.

Y ese sábado fue exactamente como JJ lo describió a García, entre todo lo que faltaba para dejar el caso cerrado y archivado tuvieron aun mucho por trabajar... El resto del día, más bien de la noche, fue para caer rendidos en su cama. Las chicas tenían muchas expectativas en su salida, sólo por eso lograron levantarse el domingo por la mañana.

La idea era tomarse un descanso temprano, verse a mediodía para ir a comer, conversar, algo relajante. Y ese fue un perfecto inicio para su salida de chicas, se impusieron una regla muy especifica: No hablar del trabajo. Una regla un tanto difícil ya que la UAC ocupaba gran parte de su vida, pero necesitaban liberarse de eso lo más posible.

Después de la comida se tomaron un corto tratamiento de Spa, super relajante para las tres, justo lo necesario. Después de eso, ya bien entrada la tarde lo normal hubiera sido que estuvieran tan relajadas que quisieran irse a la cama, cuando mucho compartir una película cómodamente en el sofá de alguna de las tres... Y, sin embargo, era en lo menos que ellas pensaban, se sentían con energía, con ganas de divertirse... Con ganas de beber, bailar, cantar y enloquecer por una noche. Una noche en las que entregarse totalmente al deliberado y fantástico ideal de olvidarse del mundo. Ellas tres, diversión y lo que pudiera pasar.

Después de un trío de tragos, cócteles cuyos nombres era difícil recordar, las tres chicas se fueron enfrascando en platicas intimas, en cosas de sus vidas que probablemente no habrían compartido con nadie más. Se sinceraron y disfrutaron del placer de saber que se tenían para compartir lo que fuera, para acompañarse... Bebieron y desahogaron todo en sus vidas. Se animaron a cantar en el karaoke del bar, se animaron a bailar con más de un desconocido, se animaron a tomar las bebidas especiales del bar... ¿Y por qué no? Era su noche de chicas, de olvidarse del mundo.

Un sujeto alto y rubio de había acercado a Emily a compartir un baile, le había invitado un trago y de pronto parecía muy interesado en llevar eso a algo más, era un sujeto atractivo, pero ante la sorpresa de JJ y García, Emily agradeció el trago y lo rechazo directamente. García y JJ no pudieron evitar interrogarla.

-Vine a pasarla bien con ustedes chicas, no ha ligar con nadie- argumentó ella

-No nos hubiera importado, ya es tarde y podíamos irnos- contestó García

-De verdad que no me interesaba-

-Pero era guapo y se veía que le gustabas- contraatacó JJ

-Chicas, olvídenlo- dijo ella intentando librarse del asunto- además no era mi tipo para nada-

-aaahh...- ambas rubias cruzaron la mirada y sonrieron divertidas- claro...-

-Es que se nos olvidaba que tu tipo es más como... pelo negro, alto, figura de autoridad, totalmente Hotch- se rió JJ al decirlo

-No empiecen a decirlo- se quejó Emily lamentando haberles confesado tantas cosas esa noche- voy por unos tragos ahora mismo-

Emily se alejo de ellas antes de que pudieran contestarle algo, sabía perfectamente que hacia mucho que ellas sospechaban que sentía algo por Hotch, pero hasta esa noche lo había dicho sinceramente, era su noche de confesión oficial tras un par de años de absoluto secreto. Se arrepentía un poco puesto que si conocía a sus amigas no dejarían de bombardearlas con preguntas o con bromas sobre eso. Pidió tres de los tragos más fuertes... de lejos le pareció ver a JJ y García susurrarse algo con sonrisas en el rostro... después a JJ alejarse con su teléfono en mano y se preocupó. Regresó en cuanto pudo con las chicas y al mismo tiempo JJ lo hizo colgando el teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Con quien hablabas?- preguntó Emily intentando no sonar preocupada

-Era Will, regresó un poco antes- contestó JJ sonriendo- quería saber donde estaba y se ha ofrecido a venir por mi-

-Que dulce- soltó García- aunque sean las 2 de la mañana y acabé de llegar de un viaje vendrá, eso es una ternura-

-Que afortunada- agregó Emily

-No te preocupes nena, llamaré a Kevin para que venga por nosotras dos- le dijo García a Emily mientras bebía su copa de un solo trago- wooow... esta bebida me encanta, debemos traer otra-

-No, no, no... García de verdad te lo agradezco pero no quiero ir haciendo mal tercio contigo y Kevin- se quejó Emily- será mejor que pida un taxi-

-No te preocupes- cortó JJ- ahora me hago cargo de que tengas transporte, mientras tú tráenos otra ronda de estos tragos, son geniales-

Emily también apuró su trago y se dispuso a conseguir otro, tal vez habían bebido demasiado porque se sentía ligera, despreocupada y no parecía importarle que alguien más se preocupará por como se iría de ahí... Pidió otra ronda y regresó con las chicas, las tres parecían más divertidas y alegres... a Emily no le pasó por la cabeza que JJ y García planearan algo para esa noche hasta que se le presentó de frente.

La habían convencido de subir al pequeño "escenario" para cantar en el karaoke, lo habían hecho las tres y habían reído mucho cantando "_Girls Just Want To Have Fun" de _Cyndi Lauper... cuando frente a ellas apareció Hotch y sintió que se congelaba al tiempo que se sonrojaba, sentía demasiadas emociones surgiendo bajo su piel y no estaba segura de poder controlarlos. No supo ni como logro no caer justo sobre él en ese momento.

Cuando se acercaron a él Emily estaba sintiendo sus piernas tambalearse, García y JJ sonreían, susurraban entre ellas y compartieron un guiño. Emily supo al instante que Hotch estaba allí por ellas. Se sonrojó y trastabilló al acercarse a Hotch, él le tomó un brazo para evitar que tropezara.

-Hola Hotch- dijo ella con un susurro y García y JJ animadas

-Hola chicas- contestó él mirándolas- veo que se han divertido bastante, las tres rieron

-Gracias por venir- dijo JJ- nosotras estamos por irnos, pero no queríamos que Emily se fuera a casa sola, nos haz salvado la vida-

Emily miraba a Hotch sorprendida y no atinaba a decir ni una palabra. No podía creer que todo eso estaba pasando. Como si percibieran dudas, JJ y García convencieron a Hotch de tomará un trago con ellas (sólo uno ya que iba a conducir después) antes de irse... Un trago más iba borrando las inhibiciones de Emily. Cuando se despidió de las chicas ellas la animaron con una silenciosa sonrisa.

Hotch la tomó por la cintura para sostenerla contra si para llevarla afuera, ella no sentía que hubiera sobrepasado demasiado su nivel de alcohol, podía mantenerse en pie y no se sentía realmente mareada, pero tener a Hotch ahí la hacia sentir más embriagada... Se sujetó con fuerza a él... Caminaba como si volará y sentía que todo era irreal. Era mágico... Y se sintió con libertad de apretarse contra el cuerpo de Hotch, respirar cerca de su cuello al andar, sonreírle a cada mirada

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Hotch al entrar en el auto

-Sí, sí... estoy muy bien- contestó ella sonriéndole atrevidamente

-Sí, definitivamente lo estas- dijo él recorriéndola con la mirada

¿Eso había sonado realmente insinuante o era que estaba imaginando cosas? Sonrió, pero el resto del camino fue silencioso, sentía que flotaba... Hotch la llevó a su casa. No la dejo sólo bajarse del auto y entrar, él mismo le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a bajar, estaba dispuesto a acompañarla todo el tiempo. Incluso abrió la puerta de su casa por ella... Y no la soltaba en ningún momento.

-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí- le dijo ella una vez que él la acompañó hasta su cuarto, definitivamente ya estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol y no le importaba mucho lo que pudiera decir- Has sido encantador esta noche, me encantas así-

-Ha sido todo un placer para mi- contestó él mirándola- ¿estarás bien?-

Ella rió dejándose caer totalmente sobre la cama pero sin dejar de mirarlo. Le gustaba que estuviera ahí... Se sentía curiosa y feliz con todo eso. Contestó:

-No siento los labios-

Hotch la miró y sonrió. Se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura, la levantó de la cama en un movimiento y la besó muy intensamente, apasionado, seductor, dispuesto a demostrar muchas cosas en ese beso. Emily sintió las manos de Hotch sobre su cuerpo, sintió como su cuerpo respondía al contacto de él... Era perfecto.

-¿Los sientes ahora?- preguntó Hotch al dejar de besarla

-Sí...- contestó Emily recuperando el aliento- pero... Tal vez necesite corroborar-

Hotch volvió a besarla con esa misma intensidad. Y Emily agradeció mentalmente a García y JJ por haberle hecho esa jugada, agradeció a las fuertes bebidas de esa noche que la habían desinhibido para acercarse a él, agradeció... no pudo ni pensar en más, había olvidado todo, sólo pensaba en los labios de Hotch.

Se había acabado la noche de chicas... y había empezado una noche mejor.

**FIN**


End file.
